


Well-Lit by the Bathroom Light

by uschickens



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uschickens/pseuds/uschickens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chris got up to go to the bathroom after fucking Justin through the mattress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Lit by the Bathroom Light

The dim light from inside the bathroom was enough to catch the threads of silver that shot through the black of Justin's dress. He was sprawled inelegantly across the bed, still managing to look gracefully and deliberately posed. His right leg still hung off the bed, the knee-high Doc only partially unlaced. The rich, heavy folds of his skirt, which had swirled about his legs as he had stalked across the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom, were now rucked up around his waist. The slit in the skirt, which had only barely passed his knee when he was standing, only hinted at the shadows of leg muscle, now rode high up on his hip, doing more than hint at skin and the arch of hipbone. His mascaraed lashes lay heavy on his cheekbones, the smudges of eyeliner disappearing in the shadows of the darkened bedroom. What drew the eye most, though, was his mouth. His stained, smeared lips were a gash of red across his pale face. A streak of color bled out from the corner of his mouth, following the passage of a rough, hasty thumb. He sighed in his sleep, tongue stealing out to wet his lips.

Chris pressed a hand to his own lips in response, then winced slightly. He didn't think Justin had drawn blood, but his fingertips came away red. The same red as Justin's lips. Desire lay heavy in his mouth, covering the chalky taste of lipstick. He looked again, and Justin's eyes were a sliver of blue beneath his dark lashes, watching him.

"Turn off the light." Justin's voice was gravelly from sleep and use. He stretched out a hand to beckon Chris. Chris hit the bathroom light next to him without looking and stretched a hand out in return. Dark tipped fingers twined, and they painted each other's lips with kisses.


End file.
